pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Cro-Magnut
Cro-Magnut is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and the leader of the Guardian and Beastly classes. His signature superpower is Clobber Blocker, which protects Cro-Magnut from 1 attack. Once the block is used up, *Cro-Magnut deals 4 damage to the Zombie that triggered the block. *Cro-Magnut deals 3 [[w:c:pvz:Card#Bullseye|'Bullseye']] damage to the Zombie Hero if a Trick triggered the block. He is part of the Tide Turners set. He is the Hero version of either Troglobite or Jurassic Bully. Statistics *'Classes:' Guardian, Beastly *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Clobber Blocker - Your Hero cannot be hurt once. Do 4 damage to the Zombie that triggers this block or do 3 damage to the Zombie Hero if a Trick triggers this block. ***Bubble Up - Move a Plant. It gets +4 . ***Root Wall - A Plant gets +2 and cannot be hurt this turn. ***Evaporate - Destroy a damaged Plant. Draw a card. Hero Description He's not too concerned about the Plant or Zombie scuffle. He just wants to protect his little Plant pals. Strategies Cro-Magnut will combine the tough armor of Nuts with the brute force of Pets to deliver a heavy wallop on any Zombies that dare to challenge him. With Cro-Magnut has fragile Pets combined with tough, defensive Nuts. The class combination can add up to a powerful force behind an impenetrable defense. Cro-Magnut can also give his defensive line some bite with cards like Vitamin Z and Area 22, and help his offensive line stay in the game with Photosynthesizer and Grape Responsibility. He can also neutralize threats to his defense with Alien Ooze and Nibble, especially [[w:c:pvz:Card#Deadly|'Deadly']] Imps. Cro-Magnut has a rather rare synergy--Animals and Pets. Cro-Magnut can boost his Animals' strength to give Hibernating Beary a small edge when she enters and give Corn Dog an edge against any played Zombies. He can especially use Pear Cub to give every Pet and Animal a nice +2 boost. He can also use Force Field to protect Yetis from being destroyed via strong Plants or damaging cards. Cro-Magnut's signature superpower is quite interesting--depending on who activates it, he can deal unblockable damage to the Zombie Hero, severely damage or destroy a threatening Zombie, or completely waste his 4-damage attack on something as harmless as an Imp. He can try to control who receives the hurt and, more importantly, how much damage he resists. He can move around Plants with Gardening Gloves, stop weak enemies from triggering his block with Spikeweed Sector and debuffing cards such as Alien Ooze, and keep the lanes covered with cheap, defensive cards such as Wall-Nut or Hot Date. Cro-Magnut has trouble with card draw and removing weak threats. Luckily, his tough Zombies can easily dispatch of anything not strong enough for Cro-Magnut to deal with--just keep an eye out for [[w:c:pvz:Card#Deadly|'Deadly']] Zombies. Cro-Magnut can also keep his hand full with the aforementioned Yetis, but they don't really come in handy in non-Pet decks. In that case, Interstellar Bounty Hunter and Gardening Gloves may help. Against Cro-Magnut doesn't have any decent methods of keeping up with spam decks aside from using [[w:c:pvz:Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] and defensive cards like Spikeweed Sector. He has no real card draw, no way to generate more , and no way to get rid of multiple Zombies. However, be wary of spamming POWERFUL Zombies, as Cro-Magnut has free access to Shamrocket and Doom-Shroom and will likely not hesitate to use them if the enemy becomes threatening enough. Cro-Magnut's signature is rather tricky to work around; it's a Mega-Block without card draw and guaranteed damage to an enemy. Crazy Heroes, in particular, should be wary to ensure that nothing damages the Plant Hero; not only will their otherwise dreadful attack be blocked, but they will likely be taken out in the ensuing counterattack. Try using weak cards to trigger Cro-Magnut's mega-block before a powerful Zombie takes the hit. If need be, you could also use a damaging Trick to take the hit yourself. Be wary, however, that the effect does not simply wear off after the turn ends, so you can't wait it out. Strategy Decks Category:Heroes Category:Plant heroes Category:Zombies Category:Guardian Heroes Category:Beastly Heroes Category:Plant/zombie heroes